Candlewicks and Kittens
by the-yellow-rose-girl
Summary: Autumn Tyzula Week 2016. 200 word drabbles about my favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Autumn Tyzula Week 2016. It's another very strict word count collection._**

* * *

 **001\. Trouble**

Azula knows she is in over her head. She knows that this is nothing but trouble and a foolish move, but Ty Lee is looking at her expectantly and she has lost her gift for moving speeches.

They stand on a beach and Azula has been tongue-tied for the first time all night. It feels _terrible_ and she has sand in her mouth, gazing at a girl she tries very hard to keep out of her mind. A girl who has just confessed her undying love.

"I'd—I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about you that way," Azula says, knowing she _has_ lied about that more than once. "But I don't—I don't know how we could ever work out. It seems—seems—seems like more trouble than it's worth. It'll be far from perfect."

"I don't need perfect," says Ty Lee, stepping towards Azula. "I need you, and, Azula, I…you're my kind of trouble."

"Your kind of trouble?" Azula smirks. Her heart pounds and she bets people can hear it on the other side of the world, but she is slightly more at ease.

Ty Lee just smiles, not knowing the right words, and kisses Azula.


	2. Chapter 2

**002\. Wild**

The morning after a sleepover, Ty Lee's hair is wild, a tangled braid, and her eyes sting from the cold air. She stands outside with Azula in the bitterest month of the Fire Nation's year, having no idea what she is supposed to be looking at. All she did was follow Azula, because that is what she has always done.

"Hurry up, will you?" Azula demands, beckoning for Ty Lee to move faster.

Ty Lee hesitates uneasily. "My hair is a wreck. I look _feral_ and I don't want anyone to see me and…"

"I _said_ come with me. So come with me," Azula orders, setting her hands on her hips.

She will not ask again, so Ty Lee follows Azula, bare without make-up, her hair crazy, her imperfect lips exposed to the wind.

Azula leads her through the courtyard to nowhere. They stand, surrounded by thick trees and plants, alone. Maybe Ty Lee does not look so bad compared to this untrimmed section of the palace grounds. Maybe Azula really _doesn't_ care that Ty Lee looks bad, even if Ty Lee worries about that.

"What is it, princess?"

Azula kisses her. "I just want to be alone for once."


	3. Chapter 3

**003\. Kittens**

"He's so cute! I love him and he's so cute!" Ty Lee chirps, stroking the head of the kitten in her hands.

"He's… small," Azula comments, uncertain what else to say. She has never been around many small animals before… or small animals that survived her… childhood curiosity. The kitten, however, gazes at her with big yellow eyes, expectant.

"And he looks kinda like you. Look at those eyes and his fur is black like your hair and he's really smug too!" Ty Lee scratches behind his ears. He leans into the gesture. "And you do that sometimes too!"

Azula scrunches up her face. "Mind your damned tongue for once. He looks nothing like me."

"Oh, princess, he could be your son." Ty Lee holds up the kitten, close enough for Azula to smell the scent of damp leaves on him. "He _wants_ to be your baby. Do you want a baby?"

Azula sighs and takes him in her arms. He settles there as if he has been waiting for it for the entirety of his few weeks of life.

"I will take the cat, but he is not my baby, and that is final," announces Azula.

Ty Lee beams.


	4. Chapter 4

**004\. Mountains**

"I've always wanted to go to the mountains but I have never wanted to go to Kyoshi Island, so you see our problem here," Azula says, tapping her fingers on the table. Her fingernails create a chilling sound that makes Ty Lee uneasy.

"It's so nice there. Please, please, please." Ty Lee clasps her hands together. Azula does not budge. Predictable. "I think you would like it."

"I think I would not be very welcome there," says Azula. She does have a point, Ty Lee will admit. "Do you understand that part?"

"But you're my wife and so they will be super happy to have us," Ty Lee says, which Azula finds to be far, far too optimistic.

"I disagree. Why do we not find some mountains in the Fire Nation?" Azula offers, but it just makes Ty Lee pout. "I will never go to Kyoshi Island for as long as I live."

Azula stands up and coldly excuses herself.

Ty Lee gazes after her. She wishes she could convince Azula, because she has wanted to go back to Kyoshi Island for ages. It seems to be one of the many sacrifices that come with dating Princess Azula the Completely Unpersuadable.


	5. Chapter 5

**005\. Wishes**

"Mai, _please_ , you're the only person I trust," Ty Lee says, grabbing Mai by the hands and directing her cutest eyes at her best friend's line of sight. "You're the only one who can make this wish happen and save my relationship!"

To that, Mai does not have a response. This entire conversation has made her feel like jumping off of a bridge, but she stands there and takes it. Making another best friend would just be too much work, even if she frequently wishes that Ty Lee would stop being so… _Ty Lee_.

"I'm so not doing that. There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind," Mai states, keeping the confusion out of her voice. Ty Lee looks about to cry. "I would literally rather die."

"B-but it'll be amazing. Haven't you always wanted to because I always have and I'm sure Azula always has too." Ty Lee smiles and bats her eyelashes. It would work on anyone but Mai.

"You haven't asked her? I thought this was her greatest wish."

"I think her greatest wish is to be the Fire Lord or Queen of the World."

"I'm not having a threesome with you two."


	6. Chapter 6

**006\. Unplanned**

"I honestly should not have to take care of your unplanned pregnancy. Why do you not just find an abortifacient? I can help with _that_. Well… no, I have no idea about those things because I am basically a virgin."

"We've had sex like a million times," Ty Lee exclaims, wringing her hands. Telling people is so hard, and telling Azula is the hardest.

"Basically a virgin," Azula reiterates. This time Ty Lee remembers her place.

"Ugh. I'm not asking you to take care of the baby. I'm just telling you because even if we're not always dating, you will always be my best friend." Ty Lee smiles warmly; she means it.

"I…" Azula closes her eyes for a long, long time. When she opens them again, she has the courage to say what she is thinking. "I want to be a mother to your child. I will… I will help with this."

Ty Lee hugs Azula so tightly that she cannot breathe.

They pull apart and Ty Lee gazes at Azula with admiring eyes.

It feels strangely good to the princess. So does becoming a parent.

She probably never would be if her ex-girlfriend was not a slutty moron.


	7. Chapter 7

**007\. Candles**

The only remnants of their night together are the charred candlewicks.

Azula studies them closely, peering at each and every one. Some had snapped in half, others are just tired from burning for so many hours. It was _hours_ , which was amazing, and the memories of which are even more amazing.

She told Ty Lee to leave this morning. Azula ordered her to go back to her lodgings with the other awful friends of Zuko. As she looks at the candles, she wonders if she should have asked Ty Lee to stay instead.

No, it would be weak, and Azula is anything but weak. Even if she _wanted_ to remain in the arms of her old flame for the entirety of the morning, asking for it was out of the question. She needed to assert her dominance.

The way Ty Lee looked at her made her ache, and not in the good way.

Azula thinks she might be losing her mind again. How could she be thinking about _one_ person among her swirling schemes and overactive mind? It seems so pathetic and mundane, nothing like the divine Princess Azula.

She can still smell the smoke and taste the bitter regret.


	8. Chapter 8

**008\. Mad World**

Azula sits with her arms wrapped around herself. She has never felt so alone… nor has she ever _cared_ about being so alone. Ty Lee is there, but Azula looks right through her.

"You can talk to me about anything," says Ty Lee, trying to touch Azula's face but the princess ducks away. "You can."

Azula finds it hard to tell her that she has lost her mind. Maybe she never found it; she just tried to piece together a sham of sanity. Yet, Azula knew that even her absolute power over the acrobat would not erase Ty Lee's obsession with _curing_ her, even if it is going nowhere.

As Ty Lee hangs her head, Azula tries to maintain no expression.

"I had a dream that I died. I have those a lot but…" Most of her nightmares were about her parents. "I woke up and I was sad that I did. I wish I was dead and I cannot remember the last time I felt this way."

Breaking the sudden silence, Azula laughs.

Ty Lee stares, scared.

Azula explains, "What? I'm crazy. I can laugh at inappropriate times."

She leaves her wife behind and goes to get a drink.


End file.
